Ian Zaleski
Jan/Ian Zaleski (AKA "Jasio/Yasio" by friends and relatives), is one of the protagonists of "The Pussycats", created by TeeJay87. Background Ian was born four years after his older brother Stanisław Zaleski. They were separated from each other during the March 1968 crisis. Stan and their mother managed to flee Westwards while Ian was seemingly lost. In fact, his maternal family took care of him. On the 13th December 1981, Ian was arrested by the communist Security Service for being an active member of the Solidarity Underground. Before the trial could take place, Ian managed to escape the prison during the turmoils happening in Lublin and spent the Martial Law as an active member of the Polish resistance, hunting both the Soviets and their Polish lackeys. Ian reunited with Stan during "Operation Scratching Thunder" in 1984, where he also met Delilah Pussycat and Kitty diVono. Personality The separation from his parents and brother had a bad impact on him, as he grew reserved. Ian especially experienced his father's death badly, being a kitten at that time. His childhood was mostly marked by living in a totalitarian state, which included imprisonment for political activities. Reunion with his brother and expanding the family did milden Ian's original bitter attitude to a degree. He does remain suspicious and not trusting the strangers and those, who do not impress him; on the other hand, Ian has shown being good and caring brother, husband, father, in-law, and soldier, who does his job as well as he can. Skills Combat skills just like his older brother, Ian is an expert in handling firearms. In the resistance, they only had salvaged Russian firearms, though he did learn using western ones during the "operation scratching thunder". Back in the resistance, Ian became renowned for handling explosives, both in disarming the traps left by the communists or setting ambushes against them. He also gained the reputation of skilled scout and infiltrator, sneaking past the enemy lines and disorganizing their lines. Non-combat skills Ian is an excellent driver and mechanic. He knows how to maintain cars and other devices in proper condition. Relationships Stanisław Zaleski Ian's older brother spent with Ian only three years of their childhood, yet their memories are mostly limited to their father's death and forced separation. During their reunion, Stan has been approaching Ian with a bit paternalized attitude, looking after his younger sibling. Delilah Pussycat Ian met Delilah during "Operation Scratching Thunder" when the resistance groups were used to rebuild the Polish Army. A will to date her motivated Ian to learn English, which allowed breaking the communication barrier. Their relationship eventually developed into marriage after the end of the operation. Delilah even agreed to have one of her friends joining the family she made with Ian. Kitty diVono Another woman Ian has met during the liberation of his homeland was Miss Kitty. They began the relationship as quite close friends, at one point Ian had trouble to decide, whom he loves more: Delilah and Kitty. The issue was solved, when the trio was assigned for a spy mission in a certain land, where the followers of one particular cult of submission are only allowed. Delilah did not object to sharing Ian with one of her best friends - just like in Stan's case, Ian's prepared marriage was legalized after the successful mission. Family life Ian lives with his wives Delilah and Kitty, having daughters with each one. Following his older brother's example, he does his best to show them all the equal attention. The remaining Team Pussycat members after reunion with an older brother and meeting his later wives, Ian learned the remaining team pussycat members and was accepted in their rows without issues. he initially had an objection towards Callista Briggs due to her spellcasting abilities; the first clash against Sindri Bisitsokoshkha convinced Ian to Callista. The Moscovian Proletariat Out of all the Team Pussycat members, Ian feels the strongest hatred towards the Russian Communist Party members. Having tasted the communist yokel on his own skin, the younger of the Zaleski brothers has sworn pardonless revenge against the occupants: * Paskudnikov and Igor Tolstyi have received additional contempt from Ian, due to their attempts of harassing Delilah and Kitty; * Silly Vassily was originally considered as harmless by Ian, until the queer proletarian asked Delilah, for how much would she sell her and Ian's daughter Diana to him. As a result, Ian broke Vassily his both arms and Delilah damaged Vassily's jaw with her fist. * Ian has also rejected attention shown by Olga and Sindri, especially the latter's presence disgusts him. Being a gentleman, Ian cannot harm a female - he relies on his wives dealing with female members of the Russian Communist Party. Gallery Close your eyes DelxIan V3.png|With Delilah. Landspeeder V3M.png|In "Space Mouser" episode. PV-Ian V1M.png|Concept art in a tuxedo. Pussycat Vendetta full V2.png Christmas ball V3.png|2017 Christmas. DIK Purramyd V3.png|Ian with his family on vacation. Mission 1117.png|The "Cat-a-clysm" episode scene. Double kiss DelilahxIanxKitty.png|With Delilah and Kitty. Category:Cats Category:The Pussycats Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Poles